Popcorn Monster
Popcorn Monster is the first episode of Season 1 of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on January 19, 2018 to an audience of 1.48 million viewers. A sneak peak premiered on January 15, 2018 to an audience of 1.41 viewers. Plot When Ray and Henry do a cloning experiment to create two identical pieces of popcorn, it creates the Popcorn Monster. It is up to Kid Danger and Captain Man to defeat him! Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester * Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast * Dan Schneider as Spooderman and Marty * Richard Steven Horvitz as Larvin * Somali Rodriguez as Daisy * Fred Tatasciore as Popcorn Monster Quotes Captain Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS STILL GOING ON AHHHHHH!!! Henry: Ahh, first episode... Trivia * This is the first episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. * This is the first episode of season 1. * This is based off Henry Danger's 7th episode. * This is the first episode to feature Henry, Ray, and Charlotte. * It is unknown how the butter-made hand was able to hold a sword. * Piper and Jasper aren't seen in this episode. * Good Burger was seen when Captain Man was thrown into the building. The billboard says Good Burger 2 which is a fake sequel to the 1998 movie, Good Burger featuring Kenan Thompson (All That, Kenan & Kel, iCarly, and Victorious, Kel Mitchell (All That, Kenan & Kel, and Game Shakers), and Dan Schneider (All That, Kenan & Kel, The Amanda Show, Guys Like Us, What I Like About You, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, Henry Danger, Game Shakers, and The Adventures of Kid Danger). * Ray does a similar thing that his father would do revealing he has scientific potential. * The popcorn monster in this episode was in the game Crime Warp on The Time Jerker level meaning he has something to do with him. * A new scene is introduced when Kid Danger and Captain Man blow their bubbles. * This is the first episode where you see Henry in nothing but underwear. * Spiderman is spoofed as Spooderman at the movie theater. ** Also, Spooderman 4 is a reference to a famous internet meme. * Famous actor and singer Manny Moore is mentioned by Henry. * The bagel bag has a label that says Schneider's Bakery. This is a reference to the show creator Dan Schneider and his company Schneider's Bakery. * The Game Shakers' train signs are seen while the Popcorn Monster is attacking Captain Man. * A phrase by Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story is seen on the wall as a billboard. * FPI is a parody of FBI.￼ ￼ Goofs * Kid Danger and Captain Man chewed their bubble gum and went into their costumes in front of people so their identity should've have been exposed. * When the elevator is opened it shows that Henry fell, but how come there wasn't any sound of him falling like there was in the live-action show? * How was Ray able to appear under Charlotte? International Air Date * UK - April 9, 2018 Photos Popcorn Monster (15).png Popcorn Monster (71).png The Adventures of Kid Danger.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Henry Danger Episodes